My Little Brother
by Shoup
Summary: The six year old Hao Asakura, called Mappa Douji in his first incarnation, is very spiteful to humans and demons for what they did to him. But when he meets thr little demon Ohachiyo there might be hope to end his dislike for humans and demons.
1. What's with the burned down house?

**My Little Brother  
**

_A story about Mappa Douji and Ohachiyo._

* * *

Chapter one_: What's with the burned down house?_

"You are always here alone... Can you see our existance?"

Ohachiyo is a demon. A human spirit who turned into a demon after his death, because of some horrible things he has done. He turned into a little white creature with three 'ears' and a very small horn it's head. But he didn't mind though, he liked his new appearance. Allthough he was somewhat small.

He has been wandering for two-hundred years with the other demons who ravage through villages and scaring the people. However, on one of his strayings he encoutered a little boy who got lost in the shadows of a burned down house. His hair covered his emotions from the demonic crowd. Every now and then Ohachiyo passes the house and everytime the little boy was there. The white demon always looked for him and on one day saw that the eyes of the boy were following the demons with a spiteful look, but Ohachiyo could not believe he was actually 'looking' at them for humans could not see demons... At least, not all of them.

Ohachiyo left the group of demons and began shadowing the long-haired spiteful kid for he wanted to know more about him. _'Can he really see us? Why is he looking like that? And what's with that burned house he's always at?'_ These questions always crossed his mind, but no anwsers could be found. Not yet.

**

* * *

Sorry this one's a bit short! I first want to see if my story attracts attention. Please review!**


	2. Demon boy who'll exterminate all humans

**My Little Brother  
**

A story about Mappa Douji and Ohachiyo.

_

* * *

_

**I'm really glad I got these reviews! It gave me the right spirit to begin working on the second chapter and make it a longer one... So here it is! Enjoy! ****_

* * *

_**

_Chapter two: The Demon boy who will exterminate all humans_

-

_'There he is again. What the heck is he doing?' ... 'He's ignoring us! The brat!' _

Ohachiyo silently aproached the little dark-haired boy. 'So you're the demon boy who they talk about? You are always here alone... Can you see our existance?'

The boy didn't look up nor gave any sign of hearing or seeing him.

'Hey you! I'm talking to you! Answer me! Can you see our existance?'

Finally the boy gave eyecontact to the demon. His mouth opened and he spoke: 'I cannot see anything. Nor do I hear anything.'

Ohachiyo gaped at him like he has just been insulted badly. 'Why you-..." Ohachiyo stammered when he saw the boy was walking away from him. 'Come back you! I wasn't done talking yet!' Ohachiyo runned after him as hard as he could with his incredibly short legs, if you could call them legs.

'You have said enough to me. Now begone.' While the boy was saying this he didn't even look Ohachiyo in the eyes. 'Because of you demons... the humans murdered my mother!' the boy said with enough despise in his voice to stun Ohachiyo.

His words rushed through Ohachiyo's thoughts like he himself had murdered his mother, so many influence did the words have on Ohachiyo's little heart. 'Your mother... What was her name?' Ohachiyo asked slickering.

'My mother was Asanoha. I was named after her... Asaha Douji' the boy named Asaha Douji said. 'Now happy? Go away. Let me be.'

'... ... ...' Ohachiyo couldn't bring up any words to get the good spirit running.

'It doesn't matter.' Asaha said suddenly. 'In any case, my name is not meant to last anyways.'

'Sure it is' Ohachiyo said trying to cheer up the spiteful child. 'Names are there to be said and called for.'

'Not mine. Mine is said like I'm a decease, in fear. And they should be afraid! I hate them! They destroyed my life! My Mother... She doesn't even have a life, not anymore. It's their fault. They deserve to be afraid of me!' Asaha's face showed ultimate harted, like he said every word from the bottom of his heart and wanted to do so. He wanted to harm all those humans who ever burned their house, murdered his mother and left him for they hoped he could not talk to demons. But they were wrong and now they show fear.

'Well the kids are a bit scared of you... But just look in the mirror! Maybe if you laugh a little you could make friends!' Ohachiyo said in optimism.

Asaha suddenly stopped. 'Friends...' he said softly. 'I don't need friends. They betray you and leave you to your misery, they are no better than those assasins.'

Ohachiyo could not believe Asaha was so spiteful to humans. Asaha should still have some desire of having friends... _'He's still a kid. He needs friends!'_

-

Some kids were watching Asaha closely. A blonde girl whispered something to a black-haired boy who had spikes. 'There he is and again he's talking to nothing. Can you believe that?! He's just like his mother, the demon child of a demon mother. He shouldn't be here, let's get him.'

'No. Let's first see what he's doing. Maybe we can see something exiting! If he really talks to demon we might see one!' the black-haired brat replied.

'I can't believe you believe that to be exiting! Demons are scary... They hurt people, they are dangerous! So he is too!' a boy teenager with brown hair said who obviously is the leader of the little kid gang. He grabs a rock and shows it to the rest. "Grab as much of this as you can. We'll scare the living daylights out of him! Now he will see that humans can be scary and strike back too...'

The others obeyed him like he was their general, their leader. They all thought that Asaha was the demon boy as the rest of the village said to them. Parents tol them not to go near him, because he would curse and attack them with his demon '"friends". Small children were afraid of him like they would be for the boogey man, the man who attacks and kidnaps little children when they are asleep. So the larger ones would be happy to show him some embarresment.

The girl was ready for it... 'Let's get him...'

* * *

**Muahaha! A cliffhanger... You'll just have to wait for the next one . Please review and I'll write .**


	3. Mappa Douji

******Thank you for the reviews! It makes me really happy to see that you people actually like my story D It brings me joy and makes me happy to update! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**

**My Little Brother**

A story about Mappa Douji and Ohachiyo.

_Chapter three: Mappa Douji_

After a long silence which lasted for hours Ohachiyo could finally say something, after the sad comment Asaha gave to him about friends. 'Why no just call yourself Mappa Douji?'

'Why?' said Asaha in a tone like he didn't care.

'Hee hee, a little confusing. Hey' the demon said with a smug grin on his face like he has just said something funny.

'You know... Asanoha and Asaha... People might call you by the wrong name.'

' "People" don't call me, they yell at me. They do know how to speak my name or they will have to scream it.'

'All this anger. You have to think about your bloodpressure. It might start rising.'

Asaha gave him an angry glare which Ohachiyo gratefully returned.

'Who are you exactly? Attached to a name and you don't fear us demons... Interesting.'

Asaha needed a few seconds to think and so he awnsered: 'Mappa Douji...'

Ohachiyo showed a small grin on his little white demon face.

And the boy continued: 'The Demon Boy who will exterminate all humans.'

Ohachiyo was stunned. 'Is he really planning on exterminating the humans? He can't, he's just a little innocent boy. Wait... you can scrap the innocence part... He's just a little boy. It's not like he has superpowers or something. He can only talk to us demons. So there is no need to worry... Is there?' the demon thought uncertain.

'AUCH!' Mappa cried out suddenly...

Ohachiyo looked up seeing Mappa grabbing his head and next to him a rock. He looked around but couldn't see anyone near them. 'Are you allright Mappa?'

'Yeah sure, someone just threw a rock at me, my head feels sore and my anger is boiling like water on a fire' Mappa said with his voice dripping from the sarcasm.

'Be right back.' Ohachiyo ran away and searched the area.

Rocks start coming from everywhere all aimed at poor Mappa. Ohachiyo looked wherethe rocks came from and saw a group of children lead by a teenager causing the commotion. 'Little spoiled brats who had no education...'

Ohachiyo flew back to Mappa who was dodging the rocks amazingly. The demons eyes grew at the size of cupboards. 'What a movements... He must be use to dodging flying objects.'

But the little felt in his little solid heart he should help the kid. The kid who hates demons as a dog hates a cat. Maybe there'll be even a chance he would change his mind on demons…

Ohachiyo flew to Mappa and entered his body so the demon's power is used by Mappa.

'What are you doing?! Get out of my body!' Mappa said anxiously.

'Trust me,' Ohachiyo said through Mappa's mind 'defend yourself against them. Use my power I'm giving you.'

Mappa sure could feel it. He felt the power running through his body, giving him full strength, speed and evasiveness.

With a devasting speed Mappa narrowed the space between the teenage kids and him.

The kids were stunned. With big eyes and wide opened mouth they stared at the long-haired Demonboy who had just appeared in front of them so fast, they almost thought he was able to teleport.

'Boo.' Mappa said with a slight grin on his face.

The children runned like hell screaming, yelling and stumbling all the way back to their houses.

Mappa kneeled down and Ohachiyo left his body. 'How was that?'

'That was… great!' Mappa said showing huge smile to Ohachiyo. Something he hasn't done for quite some time.

Ohachiyo smiled with him. Like I just have fulfilled his dearest wish…

* * *

**That's all folks! Just kidding... When I get the reviews, you get the new chapter. And THAT's something I can assure you... So: Please review!**_____  
_


End file.
